


Not good enough?

by Vem_chan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Deutsch, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Linhardt ist ein guter Freund, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), ernstes Gespräch, irgendwann im Monat des Hüters, trotz des Aufwands
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vem_chan/pseuds/Vem_chan
Summary: Marianne kämpft mal wieder mit Selbstzweifeln. Diesmal nicht bedingt ihres Wappens, aber ein grünhaariger Mitschüler macht sich trotzdem die Mühe ihr zu helfen.
Relationships: Linhradt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth (hinted), Marianne von Edmund & Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Not good enough?

Es war Spätnachmittag. Linhardt lag reglos im Gras und guckte den Wolken beim Vorbeiziehen zu. Marianne saß, kaum zwei Schritte entfernt, neben ihm und streichelte eine von Garreg Marches Katzen. Eine dreifarbige. Sie war süß. Linhardt hätte sie auch gestreichelt, wenn er sich dafür nicht aus seiner bequemen Position begeben müsste. Er mochte Katzen. Vor Allem schlafend auf ihm drauf. Dann würde ihm keiner vorhalten, aufstehen zu müssen. Man durfte eine schlafende Katze nicht stören. Das war Gesetz. 

„Also..“, brach Marianne scheu die Stille, „ warum hast du mich gebeten mitzukommen?“ Es war klar, dass ihr die Frage schon seit er sie gefragt hatte ihn zu begleiten, auf der Zunge gelegen haben musst, aber sie sich wohl nicht getraut hatte sie auszusprechen. Und ganz ehrlich, Linhardt war das recht gewesen. So hatte er sein Vorhaben, welches er sich aus unerklärlichen Gründen selbst aufgebrummt hatte, noch ein wenig nach hinten verschieben können.

„Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du dich in letzter Zeit seltsam verhältst.“, begann er locker ohne groß um den Punkt herum zu reden. „Seit Ende letzten Monats um genau zu sein.“, Während er sprach, hatte er seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung gewendet um ihre Reaktion zu begutachten. Das Mädchen guckte er ertappt, dann leicht geschockt und schließlich sichtlich angespannt. Ihre Haltung hatte sich versteift, der Rücken durchgedrückt und sie hatte aufgehört die Katze zu streicheln. Das war nicht optimal. Er wäre das Gespräch lieber lockerer angegangen, aber wenigstens bestätigte es seinen Verdacht. Er hatte nicht einfach Gespenster gesehen, wo keine waren.  
„Es hat diesmal nicht mit deinem Wappen zu tun, oder?“, fragte er direkt.  
Leicht schüttelte die Blauhaarige den Kopf und guckte nach unten.

„Dann musst du mir wohl sagen was los ist.“, erwiderte Linhardt und strecke kurz seine Glieder, bevor er, seine Hände unter seinem Kopf gefaltet, seinen Blick wieder in die endlosen Weiten des Himmels gleißen ließ.

„Ich will dich nicht mit meinen Problemen belästigen. Ich werde jetzt geh-„  
„Das störst mich nicht im Geringsten.“, unterbrach der Grünhaarige sie schnell und warf ihr einen intensiven Blick zu, weil es so viel weniger mühsam war, als aufzustehen und ihr Handgelenk festzuhalten. „Guck, Marianne“, fuhr er etwas sanfter fort, „Ich hab dich extra angesprochen und gebeten mit hierher zu kommen um darüber zu reden. Es wäre nur fair, es mir jetzt zu sagen, oder nicht?“ 

Leicht nickte die Blauhaarige und begab sich langsam in die Position zurück, aus der sie eben so plötzlich aufgesprungen war. Unschlüssig presste sie ihre Lippen zusammen. Linhardt wusste, was das hieß. „Dann erzähl mal.“, forderte er sie behutsam auf und lächelte sie ermutigend an. 

„Letzte Monat“, begann sie mit schwacher Stimme, „Letzten Monat hat Professor Hannemann Mercedes gebeten uns zu begleiten. Als Missionshilfe, du weißt schon. Und sie sah.. Sie sah so unglaublich unbeschwert aus. Hat die Anderen hier und da geheilt und wirkte, als wäre das nicht der kleinste Aufwand.. die kleinste Anstrengung für sie. Und da war diese große Wunde. Ich- Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich sie hätte heilen können. Und- Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher- dass Professor Hanneman- ich meine warum sollte er sonst- Mercy deshalb..“ Marianne verstummte.  
Auch Linhardt brauchte einen Moment um die erhaltenen Informationen sacken zu lassen. 

„Also bist du dein Selbstvertrauen verloren, weil Mercedes besser zu sein scheint?“  
Die Blauhaarige nickte kurz.  
„Und weil Professor Hanneman sie als Missionshilfe dazugeholt hat.“  
Wieder ein Nicken.  
Er unterdrückte einen leisen Seufzer, da er genau wusste, dass dieser bei Marianne erneutes Bedenken auslösen würde. 

„Okay, hör mal.“, begann er langsam und wohl überlegt, „Wir alle wollen auf unsere Freunde aufpassen. Ohne jemanden dabei zu verletzen zu müssen, offensichtlich. Doch wir haben alle unterschiedliche Leute, die wir beschützen müssen. Bei der Mission hat Mercedes dir geholfen auf deine Freunde aufzupassen, aber auch sie hat ihre eigenen Kameraden um die sie sich kümmern muss. Die Löwen um genau zu sein. Und du hast die Hirsche, die sich auf dich verlassen…“ „Lysithea, Claude“, zählte er kurz die Ersten auf die ihm einfielen,“..und Hilda.“ Hilda war ein guter Punkt. Bei seinen.. Beobachtungen war ihm aufgefallen, dass das zierlich aber erstaunlich starke Mädchen mit den pinken Zöpfen der Blauhaarigen besonders am Herz zu liegen schien. Ihr Lächeln wirkte so viel glücklicher und echter, wenn die beiden zusammen waren.  
„Und auch ich“, ergänzte er nach kurzem überlegen, „Ich vertraue darauf, dass du meine Freunde drüben bei euch beschützt. Und alle aus den anderen Häusern auch. Die goldene Hirsche brauchen dich! So wie ich weiß, dass meine Idioten mich brauchen. Und wenn wir beide vielleicht nicht so gut sind, wie Mercedes oder gar Manuela, so ist unsere Hilfe doch ausschlaggebend. Es ist völlig normal, das andere in Sachen besser sind als du selbst. Ich zum Beispiel habe umfangreiches Wissen über Wappen, über das wohl sonst keiner hier außer Professor Hanneman verfügt. Und du bist die Expertin im Gebiet Tiere. Wir alle haben unsere Schwächen und Stärken...“ 

Prüfend guckte er Marianne an. Während des Sprechens hatte er seinen Kopf abgewandt gehabt und grade hoch in den blauen Himmel geguckt. Es war ihm so leichter gefallen.  
Sie guckte ihn etwas verblüfft, aber alles in allem für ihre Verhältnisse ziemlich erfreut an. Sie lächelte sogar ein kleines Bisschen.

„Woher..?“, stammelte sie schmunzelnd, „Woher wusstest du, dass das genau die Wörter waren, die ich hören musste?“  
Diesmal unterdrückt Linhardt seinen Seufzer nicht. 

„Weißt du, da war mal eine Zeit, wo ich mich selbst nutzlos auf dem Schlachtfeld gefühlt habe. Fehl am Platz. Nur im Weg. Sogar kontraproduktiv, könnte man sagen.“ Er hielt inne und schielte zu Marianne, welche ihm aufmerksam zuzuhören schien.  
„Es war kurz nach dem Vorfall in Remire. Ich war davon wie geschockt, erschüttert.. etwas in mir war zum Stillstand gekommen. Ich hatte das gesamte Dorf scheußlich brennen, Menschen, die wie vom Teufel besessen waren, und die Bewohner, der Leben grade praktisch ruiniert worden waren gesehen. Das hat mich schon sehr traumatisiert. Mehr als die Verwandlung von Miklan, wenn ich daran zurückdenke… Doch zu allem Überfluss waren, während des Kampfes, ein paar unserer Männer.. Männer, die unter meinem Befehl gestanden habe, gestorben. Sie ließen ihr Leben auf eine verhinderbare Weise. Hätte ich damals schon mein Wissen über Heilkunst von heute, oder vielleicht die Begleitung von dir, Mercedes oder Manuela gehabt, oder wären diese Soldaten einfach nicht unter meinen Befehl gewesen, vielleicht.. vielleicht hätten sie es dann geschafft……“, er hörte seine Stimme brechen. „Oder vielleicht hätten wir sie retten können….“ Darüber zu sprechen, bereitet ihm noch immer großes Unbehagen. Er hatte die Männer nicht mal wirklich gekannt. Vielleicht einmal ihr Gesicht gesehen.. Aber sie waren an dem Tag gestorben.. unter seinem Befehl.  
„Jedenfalls stand ich unter Schock.“, kam er fahrig zum Punkt der Geschichte zurück. Er hatte Marianne nicht von Remire erzählen wollen. Das war nur mehr oder weniger der erste Auslöser. „Ich wollte nicht zurück aufs Schlachtfeld. Ich hatte eine Heidenangst. Doch sie wurde mir recht schnell genommen.. mehr oder weniger. Vom Professor. Er hat mir praktisch gleich danach, als er bemerkt hatte, wie es mir ging, gesagt, dass er mich.. beschützen würde.. nicht zulassen würde, dass mit etwas passiert... Es war ein komisches, unübliches Versprechen… du kennst den Professor ja.. aber es hat mir Kraft gegeben. Die Weise und Gewissheit, mit der er es gesagt hat. Und danach habe ich beschlossen, dass ich für eine Welt kämpfen will, in der es nicht mehr nur darum geht, wessen Kopf rollt und wer wen tötet beziehungsweise getötet wird. Eine Welt, in der wir alle friedlich leben können. Ohne Kämpfe.. ohne Blut.. Ich weiß, dass es ein unerreichbarer Wunsch ist.. aber ich arbeite immer noch darauf hin… wobei ich natürlich darauf acht mich nicht zu überarbeiten.. wie Annette…“, kurz schmunzelte er.  
„Jedenfalls“, sagte er nach kurze Innehalten und kehrt damit zum eigentlichen Geschehen zurück, „ging ich die nächste Schlacht an. Nicht mit Freude oder besonders großem Kampfgeist, aber zuversichtlich. Unsere Gegner waren nur irgendwelche Wegelagerer. Eigentlich keine große Sache, aber die Gruppe war größer als wir dachten. In dieser Schlacht wurde der Professor von unserer Frontlinie getrennt. Er hat an dem Tag besonders offensiv gekämpft und ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich natürlich das Gefühl hatte, er tat das für mich. Um mich zu beschützen, brachte er sich mehr in Gefahr als sonst. Ich dachte er würde draufgehen, verstehst du? Aber irgendwie hat er es geschafft mit all den Feinden, an die wir noch nicht dran kamen, allein fertig zu werden. Am Ende der Schlacht hatte er sogar weniger Verletzungen als Casper. Insgesamt gab es keine allzu schlimme Wunden. Nur Schnitte und Schürfungen. Aber selbst die hätten sich bis wir wieder in Garreg March waren entzünden und zu einer schwieriger zu heilenden Wunde werden können, wäre ich nicht da gewesen und hätte mich gleich drum gekümmert. An dem Tag habe ich drei Sachen gelernt… 

Erstens: Dass es nicht reicht von anderen Beschützt zu werden, sonder man auch selbst seine Fähigkeiten ausbauen muss.  
Ich meine stell dir vor, am Ende wäre der Professor zwar am Leben gewesen, aber in einem so schlechten Zustand, dass ich ihn nicht heilen könnte. Das wäre fatal gewesen!

Zweitens: Das manchmal aber auch kleine Hilfen reichen.  
Wie gesagt, habe ich an dem Tag viele kleine Wunden geheilt. Sie wären in dem Moment bestimmt aber auch ohne mich ausgekommen. Trotzdem war es so bestimmt viel angenehmer und besser. Also sollte man auf seine Leute auch schon aufpassen, wenn man noch nicht die überragendsten Fähigkeiten hat, den helfen kann man immer irgendwie.“

„Und drittens:“, Linhardt schmunzelte leicht, „Das der Professor verdammt stark ist. Tut mir Leid, dass er nicht in eurem Haus ist, aber hergeben würde ich ihn nicht. So interessant auch Hannemans Wappen-forschung ist.“

Als er sich wieder an Marianne wandte, starrte sie ihn mit Glubschaugen an, fing sich aber schnell wieder.  
„D-Danke, dass du es mir erzählt hast.“, brachte sie fast schon ehrfürchtig über die Lippen, dass der Grünhaarige ihr am liebsten gesagt hätte, dass es nicht besonders war. War es aber.. und er war müde von all dem Gerede. „Und danke, dass du mich überhaupt hierher geholt hast und mit mir geredet hast. Da hast du mir sehr mit geholfen.. wie schon mit meinem Wappen.. letztlich“, fuhr die Blauhaarige fort. Diesmal wurde es Linhardt aber doch zu viel, sodass er stöhnende erwiderte: „Es ist okay Marianne. Du musst dich nicht bedanken… Freunde machen sowas schließlich.“ Bei den Wort zuckte sie kurz zusammen, lächelte dann aber ehrlich und nickte.  
„Und jetzt tu mir den Gefallen und lass mich ein Nickerchen machen.“, gähnte der Grünhaarige leise, Kopf richtung Wolken, Augen geschlossen. Das war ein viel zu ermüdendes, langes Gespräch gewesen. Vor Allem, weil er hauptsächlich erzählt hatte. Er bereute es aber nicht.. und er würde es auch nicht Marianne sagen.

Als er wieder aufwachte, hatte er eine Blumenkrone im Haar und eine Katze lag auf seinem Bauch. Von Marianne war keine Spur mehr zu sehen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo!  
> Danke fürs Lesen meines kleinen Oneshots. Ich mag es wirklich mir diese beiden Charakter, als gute Freunde vorzustellen. Sie sind auch meine beiden Lieblings Charakter, weshalb ich es traurig finde, dass es nahezu keine Fanfiktion zu ihnen gibt. Deshalb hab ich mal eine geschrieben. ^^ Allerdings habe ich es nur auf deutsch hingekriegt, weshalb sie hier wahrscheinlich eher weniger Menschis lesen konnten.  
> Hoffe ich konnte damit auch wen anders erfreuen.  
> Wenn man mit Byleth die schwarzen Adler wählt, kriegt normalerweise Manuela, die goldenen Hirsche, allerdings habe ich das in diesem Fall etwas abgeändert um das Szenario besser darstellen zu können. 
> 
> Über Kommentare, Kudos oder Bookmarks würde ich mich natürlich freuen.
> 
> Vem-chan


End file.
